<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime - (221b ficlet w/ trans john bruised from binding) by ADHDdumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817495">Overtime - (221b ficlet w/ trans john bruised from binding)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass'>ADHDdumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Body Dysphoria, Bruises, Chest Binder, Chest Binding, Chest Dysphoria, Cuddles, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, FTM chest binding, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt John, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, alternate universe - transgender, binding, ftm character, johnlock 2021, johnlock cuddles, trans!John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Crossing his arms behind his head, John tugged at his binder, wincing as it pulled on his skin.</p><p>BBC or ACD, but this one is probably more BBC considering that it takes place between 1999 &amp; 2001.</p><p>John hasn't taken his binder off since the case started. He's been too busy working &amp; going out so often, that he hasn't seen a point. If he wants to pass, he has to bind whenever around other people; if you've been around people chasing down a murderer for the past 25 hours...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overtime - (221b ficlet w/ trans john bruised from binding)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose this prompt bc I have bruises rn.</p><p>James Barry AU.: He's legally cisgender male, which is how he got into the military.</p><p>IK I am editing this on march 3rd, &amp; I technically posted it after midnight between the 2nd &amp; 3rd, but this is for the 2nd. It's also the first fic in my second page of works!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had been awake for twenty-five hours. &amp; hadn’t taken his binder off once. They’d been chasing down a woman who killed &amp; hid her baby to flee with her boyfriend. They’d found the week-old-corpse the day before, &amp; Sherlock was called immediately. They’d finally solved it &amp; were at home, heading to bed.</p><p>Crossing his arms behind his head, John tugged at his binder, wincing as it pulled on his skin. When he finally got it off, he avoided looking in the mirror, but something caught his eye. Purple splotches. Bruises. John winced as he straightened up, his chest fell against his ribs. Delicately inspecting the damage, channeling his inner doctor, he pushed away the dysphoria. John usually only bound 7 hours, since discharge. Only out of the house. Sometimes up to 10 if he was busy all day. The last time he bound this long was Afghanistan, he’d use medical tape. John didn’t bother with his sport’s bra, it’s also too tight. He donned his cable-knit, brushed his teeth, &amp; went to Sherlock’s room, switching places so Sherlock could brush his own teeth.</p><p>When Sherlock entered, John was already in bed, wearing his pyjama jumper, lying on his back, as always. Sherlock crawled on top of John. Comforting John, lying on his front, nestled into John’s, but avoiding his chest, having deduced the bruises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>